


Day Off

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [71]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crack Relationships, Dabbing, I promise it's a prompt I didn't want this, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Make the memeyest thing you can for this for my friend pls Sportacus x Milford





	Day Off

Milford felt he was very much due for a day off. Between mayoring, doing chores for Ms. Busybody, and the children’s new obsession with something called ‘dabbing’, Milford was exhausted. He told Bessie he was going to spend a day at the lake for some well-deserved private time. 

And that was how he found himself sitting at the edge of the dock, fishing pole in his hand, fishing hat on his head, toes barely touching the water. It was a lovely spring morning.

Milford hummed to himself as he cast out his line. No paper work, no loud dubstep, no obligations. Nothing could make this day better. Nothing except perhaps…

Bubbles began erupting from underwater in front of the dock. Milford went still, staring at the bubbles. He jumped and lifted his feet up when a figurer popped out of the water. The figure’s blond hair was soaked, his pointed ears exposed, sinful lips clamped around a struggling fish. 

Sportacus looked just as surprised as Milford. He pulled the fish from his mouth and grinned with pearly white teeth up at Milford, “Good morning, Mayor! Are you fishing for breakfast as well?”

Milford felt his face heat up, “Y-yes I– No! Not for _breakfast_. I just have the day off. This is how I like to relax.”

“Ah, I see!” Sportacus grabbed the edge of the dock and pulled himself up onto it. Milford’s heart jumped into his throat. Sportacus was wearing blue boxer shorts and _nothing else_. Lake water glistened off his abs and chest, his muscles bulging with the strain of pulling himself up with one arm. He stood above Milford, dripping and heroic. 

Just then, Milford’s fishing line jerked violently. He yelped and pulled at his fishing pole, trying to reel in his catch. A pair of strong arms lay over his, equally strong hands wrapping around his pole.

“You can do this, Mayor!” Sportacus said excitedly in his ear. 

The two battled with the fish for a few minutes until finally, with a grunt of effort, they both pulled the fish up onto the dock. They lay it out on the wood beside Sprotacus’.

“It’s bigger than mine!” Sportacus pointed out.

“T-thank you for your help,” Milford panted. Sportacus waved away the gratitude and bent over to retrieve his fish. Milford was gifted with a truly glorious view of That Ass™. 

Sportacus spun back around. Milford dragged his eyes upward and hoped he hadn’t been drooling. “Well, enjoy the rest of your day off. If you need any help…  _relaxing_ ,” he winked, “you know where to find me.”

With that, he strolled off back towards town. Milford watched him leave, openly ogling now that he could do so freely. He sat down again once Sportacus was out of sight and tried to enjoy the rest of his day. 

Later that evening, he kicked in Ms. Busybody’s front door.

“BESSIE, HOLY  _FUCK_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving Himself is gonna throw me into the sun and ban me from Iceland.


End file.
